Nowadays, consumers are very attracted by products having nice aspect and attractive appearance, thus efforts are been made in view of improving the aesthetics of a composition. In the preparation of liquid treatment compositions, it is always an aim to convey the composition's technical capabilities through the aesthetics of the composition. The present invention specifically relates to the aim of improving on the aesthetics of liquid detergent compositions.
Detergent compositions having improved aesthetics appearance have been already disclosed in the following art: WO 2007/111887 (P&G—publication date: 4 Oct. 2007) relates to laundry detergent composition comprising a hueing dye and a pearlescent agent. WO 2007/111892 (P&G—publication date: 26 Sep. 2006) relates to a liquid detergent composition comprising a fabric care benefit agent and a pearlescent agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,148 (Unilever—publication date: 18 Feb. 1992) describes liquid fabric conditioning compositions comprising softening component and a colorant system comprising a yellow colorant. WO 04/003125 (Reckitt Benckiser—publication date: 8 Jan. 2004) describes a gel detergent composition having a first color and primary particles having a second color, wherein the radiation emitted by the gel interacts with the radiation emitted by the primary particles such that at least a portion of the composition has a third color.
However, a problem associated with the use of aesthetic agents, and especially pigments, in liquid cleaning applications is the likely deposition of the agent on the surface being treated. On fabrics, especially dark fabrics, such deposits or residues can be visible with the naked eye. Moreover they may tend to draw the eye as, by their nature, they tend to sparkle in light. Furthermore, such deposits are unappealing as they give the consumers the perception of the surface being dirty.
Therefore, in spite of the advances in the art, there remains a challenge to formulate compositions containing aesthetic agents which both stably suspend said agents and avoid the appearance of deposits or residues on the surface being treated.
The present invention relates to liquid detergent compositions comprising ingredients that are capable of generating various color as well as nice optical effects. This improved aesthetic system is achieved by incorporation and suspension of a colored interference pigment in the liquid composition.
The main advantage of the invention is, thus, to formulate liquid or gel detergents exhibiting a two- or multi-tone optical/color effect, providing aesthetics which are attractive to consumers.
Another advantage of the present invention is, to provide a composition containing a low level of colored interference pigment, which markedly improves aesthetics whilst not leading to unacceptable residues on washed surfaces.
Thus, due to the low level an ingredient, the present invention has the benefit of improving the fabrics safety of the fabric treated with the composition according to the present invention.